


The Final Days

by Catearedbeauty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: "This is the end of the line, Hajime....Thank you for everything." Komaeda mumbled out in a weak voice as the life slowly drained from his face. Hajime held his hand tighter as he tried to ignore the tears over flowing from his eyes and streaming down his face. "Nagito.....Nagito,please! You....you can't leave me like this......." Komaeda let go of Hajime's hand, reaching up to gently wipe a tear off his face. "Remember that I love you, okay?" He gave a soft smile as he lowered his hand. It was at that moment a long, loud beep flooded the room. It was also at that moment that Hajime's world stopped turning.Hajime had discovered Komaeda's secret: He's dying faster than first anticipated. His luck had run out and now only has 30 days left to live. Hajime is now determined to make Komaeda's final days as amazing as he possibly can, no matter the cost, without Komaeda finding out that he knows what's happening.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So! First off, thank you for clicking on this fanfic. It's much appreciated. Second of all, this is an after game AU. Everyone is out of their comas and very much alive. Every character is 22-23 unless stated otherwise. Now that that's out of the way.....please enjoy!! Please note that there is spoiler warnings to DR2 and minor spoilers to DR3!!

Hajime and Komaeda had been dating for a good six months or so after the Neo World Program had ended. It was a bit......weird to Hajime, seeing everyone, the people he considered his friends, alive after everything that had happened, especially since it felt like they had just been attending Hope's Peak as teenagers. It had also forced him to finally face how he felt about the thin, white-haired man he'd fallen in love with at the beginning of the killing game before feeling he had to distance himself as Komaeda slowly became more and more unstable before essentially killing himself. Finding Komaeda's dead body had driven the nail in the casket for Hajime, confirming that he absolutely loved this man. Being told that the killing game was just a simulation and everyone was still alive was some of the best news that Hajime had ever heard. Now that all that had finished, Hajime realized that Komaeda really wasn't true to himself while in the program. While it was true he was a bit odd in some ways, it was nothing that was too bad, and Hajime thought it added to his charm. Another thing that had changed while in the Program was how much Japan had changed. While it was healing, yes, there were still lingerings of the despair that had happened years ago.

If Hajime hadn't known how the world had changed, he wouldn't have noticed. But things were more guarded. There was more security around places. People were bolder, still trying to start up another despair filled event. The Japanese government had ordered immediate arrest of anyone reported trying to cause despair, and it made Hajime slightly uncomfortable that it was now normal to see someone being arrested at least once a week while rambling about something in regards to one Junko Enoshima. Hajime found it weird that a teenage girl like her could cause so much chaos even after she was dead. It also wasn't uncommon to see people dressed as her gathering in groups on the streets, protesting the arrests. Hajime broke his own thoughts with a loud sigh as he pushed open the door of the apartment complex he and Komaeda lived in, taking in the lobby. It never failed to amuse him how Komaeda's luck had landed them in a luxury penthouse that took up an entire floor of the building, but he really wasn't going to complain. He smiled softly as he waved slightly to the guard at the door before scanning his key at the elevator that went to his place, getting on as soon as the door slid open. The ride up was silent, as expected, but Hajime didn't mind. It was a nice break from all the bustle of the day.

He stepped off as the door slid back open into their living room, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. "Nagito, I'm home!!" He made his presence known into the void before suddenly being greeted with the loud blare of the fire alarm and a large puff of smoke from the kitchen, followed by loud coughing. Komaeda backed out of the kitchen, his face covered in black soot as he looked over at the other man. "Oh, Hajime.....I was trying to make dinner, but the oven had different ideas...." He laughed softly as Hajime sighed in exhaustion. He loved Komaeda, he really did, but sometimes his luck was almost too much. "What did you do this time?" He questioned as Komaeda grabbed a towel to wipe the soot of his face. "I tried to bake a cake.......it exploded in the oven and caught on fire just a little......but I got it out, the oven....probably still works." He threw the towel over his shoulder. ".......So we need to replace the oven again? Is that what you're saying?" Komaeda gave a sheepish smile, which was the only answer Hajime needed. "It's times like these where I'm glad I have a high paying job....." He walked over, grabbing the towel from Nagito's hand. "You missed a spot." He reached to carefully wipe the soot that Komeada had missed off his face before leaning in to kiss his nose softly.

"Wait until I'm home to cook, okay? You're banned from the kitchen." Hajime smiled slightly. "I'm gonna go see if you actually broke the oven. Go shower, you smell like you set yourself on fire instead of the oven." He joked slightly with a small smile. "I'll join you in a few minutes." Komaeda let out an awkward half laugh as Hajime had come to call it. "Do you just want to see me naked or do I actually need a shower?" Komaeda asked, winking slightly before turning to walk away. "You actually need a shower, you haven't taken one in three days!!" Hajime called after him with a sigh before going to check on the poor abused oven that Komaeda had assuredly destroyed. He coughed slightly at the still foggy room, grabbing a hand towel and waving it before opening the window. "The destruction that that man can cause on sheer accident should be classified as a world wonder." He mumbled, turning to see if the oven still worked. Much to Hajime's surprise, the oven still worked, albeit very dirty. He let out a slightly annoyed huff at the thought of having to clean it, shaking his head. "Nagito.......you really are something else...." He grabbed the small box fan from the living room and set it up to blow the smoke out the window before going to change from his work clothes.

Komaeda, who had long since gotten out of the shower, was already in their room and looking through the drawers. "Ah, Hajime.......I don't think I have any clothes clean.....can I borrow some of yours?" He looked up to make eye contact with him. Hajime laughed softly. "I did laundry yesterday, I know you have clean clothes. This is an excuse to wear my clothes with permission, isn't it? Of course you can wear them, you dork." Komaeda laughed softly. "I've been caught......You're too smart, Hajime. Just what I would expect from you." He hummed softly as he pulled out one of Hajime's longer shirts and pulled it on. "Besides, Hajime, your clothes are softer than mine. It's only natural I'd want to wear them." "......Buy softer clothes." Hajime rolled his eyes before changing and hanging his work clothes up to air out. He usually wore the same suit two days in a row.....his job was dress coded, it didn't smell, so why not wear it more than one day? That was how Hajime saw it. "Anyway. I'm going to go clean the oven. Have fun going through my clothes." Hajime turned and left the room, heading back to the kitchen. He bee-lined to the storage cabinet, gathering the cleaning supplies before getting to work on the oven. It was pretty easy to clean despite how bad it looked, which Hajime was thankful for.

After about thirty minutes of thorough cleaning, the oven looked practically brand new. "There we go. Good as new." He put everything away before going back to the room to check on Komaeda. "Nagito? How's the clothes stealing going?" He peeked in the room, smiling softly when he saw the other sound asleep on their king sized bed. "Cute....." He pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead before going to the living room and grabbing the remote for the t.v. as he laid back across the couch to relax. He settled on some stupid movie that looked incredibly low budget, but it had to be better than the news and other nonsense on the rest of the channels. He mindlessly watched for a couple of hours, getting lost in the hours and judging the acting. "This is really a B movie, huh?" He sighed, looking up at the clock. "Already almost midnight, huh? Glad I don't have work tomorrow...." He sat up and switched the t.v. off, stretching and heading back to the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt as he entered, throwing it to the side and jumping slightly as something fell to the floor. Komaeda mumbled at the noise, rolling over and pulling the blankets up over his head, but thankfully didn't wake up. Hajime sighed in relief, walking over to pick up what he knocked down.

He'd noticed that Komaeda hadn't been sleeping properly lately, so he would've felt incredibly guilty if he'd gotten woken up by his carelessness of not watching where he was throwing things. He moved his shirt off the thing that had fallen, putting it on a chair before picking up what looked like a book. "This must be Nagito's......I've never seen him reading this, though. I wonder what it's about...." He kept his voice low as he talked to himself, looking the cover over, furrowing his brows when he saw nothing but solid navy green. "The title must be on the inside, then." He flipped it open, blinking when he was met with shockingly neat handwriting. 'Nagito Komaeda's personal journal. Please don't touch.' Hajime couldn't help but be curious, weighing over the pros and cons of reading farther. Komaeda's personal journal? Maybe he'd finally be able to get a glimpse at his lover's thought process. But it was also personal. Komaeda had written that himself. "......Maybe reading just a little couldn't hurt...." Hajime mumbled as he started flipping through pages before one in particular caught his eye, marked with the current date. "This is from today.....I guess it couldn't hurt to just read this one page.....right? I'm sorry for the invasion of privacy, Nagito....."

_April 12th, 20xx_  
_The doctors say I don't have much time left. Everything is starting to catch up. I'm losing more brain power and the cancer has started spreading worse than before. There's nothing they can do anymore. They said I'd be lucky if I lived another month. I don't know how to break it to Hajime; It'd break his heart if he found out I was going to die this soon in life. Even more so after expressing his griefs about losing me in the Neo World Program. Maybe I'll tell him, but today isn't the day. Signed, Nagito Komaeda._

__

__

Hajime went completely stiff after reading what he had. Komaeda......was going to die? This young? Hajime read the page over and over in an attempt to process what was going to happen, but he never could grasp it as reality. Komaeda couldn't be dying, not this early, not yet. He let out a shaky breath as he carefully closed the book, putting it back on the dresser silently and glancing over at the still sleeping male. He bit his lip as he climbed in bed, holding him close. "......I'm going to make this the best time of your life, Nagito. I promise." He rested his forehead in between Komaeda's shoulder blades, quickly falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy, time for the first official chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! As a side note, every location mentioned in here are actual locations based close by Mt. Fuji! At least according to google.......They're pretty neat if you have the chance to look them up and are interested, I recommend doing so. And if anyone knows anything about the locations mentioned, please correct me if I got anything wrong!! The two kimonos they mention later in the chapter are also real kimonos featured on the museum's website and they are very, very pretty, so you should go look at them!! Also, I apologize for having this out later than I meant to, I got a little bit of a writer's block with everything going on. ^^""

It was early in the morning when the alarm clock went off. The sun was barely peeking through the half closed curtains of the bedroom, but unluckily for Hajime, the sun was angled perfectly to be right in his eyes. Komaeda, who had already been awake for about ten minutes, reached to shut the alarm off. "Good morning, Hajime......did you forgot to turn off your work alarm yesterday, or did you set it this early for a reason?" He laughed softly before rolling to face Hajime. Hajime let out a small huff. "And? What if I did mean to wake up this early?" He mumbled, pulling Komaeda closer and kissing his nose softly. "What time is it even....?" He mumbled softly. Komaeda shrugged slightly. "Probably around......six am, if I had to guess by the sun." He squirms slightly to get out of Hajime's grasp before sitting up and putting his feet on the floor. "You can go back to sleep if you want, Hajime. I know I couldn't, so I'll just get up." Hajime let out a small hum as an answer, thinking back to what he'd seen in Komaeda's journal the night before and racking his brain for ideas of things they could do together. ".........Hey, Nagito. I was thinking that maybe we could head up to Mt. Fuji today? It's not too far and I know you mentioned wanting to go because you haven't been in a while."

Nagito turned to look him over, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden plans before smiling. "That sounds like fun. This early, though?" "Why not? There shouldn't be many people there this early......I hope...." He mumbled the last part and he got out of bed himself with a yawn. "Why don't you get ready while I go make breakfast?" Nagito smiled softly. "Of course.....you did ban me from cooking last night, so you have no choice but to cook while I get everything." He laughed as Hajime rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just......get dressed already. Put those in the hamper, they need to be washed." Hajime poked Komaeda on the nose before changing out of his pajamas and into normal clothes for the day. "We're gonna be doing a lot, dress comfortably." Hajime warned as he headed to the kitchen, biting his lip slightly as he thought about what to make. He didn't really cook much himself as he worked late most days, and Komaeda was content with going and buying stuff already made from the store. "I guess I could just settle on something basic......what do we even have?" He sighed softly as he opened the fridge, reaching in and moving around stuff. "Leftover takeout, microwave meals...........we have fish? When did we buy fish?" He pulled it out of the fridge to glance over the package.

"It's still dated......what would I even make with this?" He set the package down on the counter before going back to looking through the fridge. "Rice.......old vegetables that are about to rot and need to be used as soon as possible.....okay, I can work with this." He pulled everything out and set it down with the fish before sighing. ".....What am I doing, I can't cook either! Good job, Hajime, you're going to set the whole house on fire trying to impress your boyfriend." He sighed, staring at the food on the counter before getting an idea, running and grabbing his phone from the bedroom before quickly going back to the kitchen before Nagito could see him. "Mission success." He unlocked the screen, quickly dialing someone and waiting for an answer. "Come on, answer the phone, I know you're awake...." He let out an impatient huff, crossing one arm as he waited. "You've reached the Hanamura diner, how can I help you?" "Listen, Teruteru, I need a favour." "....Hajime, no, I'm not bringing you food at six thirty in the morning-" "How do I cook without burning the house down, I just want to impress Nagito, please help me?" "..........." Teruteru had to stifle a laugh. "Hun, I'm not sure even the gods coming down themselves could make your cooking any better." Hajime groaned. "Just fucking tell me how to cook....." "I can't help you unless you tell me what you have, Hajime."

Hajime blinked. ".......Right. Uh, fish, rice, and half wilted vegetables that I'm hoping I can save to at least cook with." Teruteru went slightly as he thought. "Knowing you, you'll probably burn the water putting it on to boil.....but I'll try to help you......Bless you heart, if your kitchen sets on fire, I'm not being held responsible. So, what you're gonna do here is....." He went on to talk Hajime through making breakfast, ending up with something fairly simple, but not burnt. "Wow......I did it and didn't fuck up anything.....Oh, Nagito's coming, bye, thank you for helping." Hajime hung up the phone quickly and shoved it in his pocket. Nagito smirked softly. "So who were you talking to, hm?" He leaned against the door frame, watching Hajime stumble over his words. "......Lemme guess. You had to call for help on making this, didn't you?" Hajime rolled his eyes. "I've been caught.....I didn't want to mess anything up. It's not anything fancy but...." He gestured to the plates on the counter. "Hajime, you did your best. Just what I would expect from the ultimate hope~" He laughed softly, shooting him a wink before motioning to the seat beside him. "You aren't going to sit down, Hajime?"

Hajime nodded, sitting down beside him. "I know it really isn't much, but I'm happy you like it." "You made it. I'd still eat anything you made even if it was burnt to nothing but a pile of ashes." Nagito smiled and Hajime furrowed his eyebrows together. Even after all the time they'd spent together, sometimes he still couldn't tell if Komaeda was serious or not. ".......Would you really, Nagito?" He questioned as he started picking at his own plate, watching Nagito as he ate quickly, thinking about his answer. "Well.......I assume you would still make it with love.......so of course!!" He smiled wider, leaning to kiss Hajime on the cheek. Hajime huffed slightly, a soft blush covering his face. "......You're so weird sometimes....." "And you're the one that asked me out, Hajime." He laughed softly. Hajime rolled his eyes, the two starting idle chatter as they ate. "So what's with the sudden trip, hm? You usually plan every little detail of outings." Nagito didn't look up from his plate. Hajime chewed on the inside of his lip as he pondered what to say. He really was a horrible liar, but he also didn't want Komaeda knowing that he'd read his journal..... "I just wanted to spend time with you. Is there anything wrong with that?" Hajime answered.

It wasn't a lie, per say.....he did want to spend time with Komaeda. Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "I see......No, there's nothing wrong with that. You're just normally not this spontaneous." He finished up his food, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "Are you done, Hajime? I have everything ready to go when you are. I assume we're taking the bullet train down?" Hajime nodded, putting his plate as well. "Yeah, we are....I'm paying for everything, so don't worry about it." Hajime let out an internal groan as he realized how much everything was going to cost him, but it was for the greater good....money could replace the love of his life. "Aren't your savings for later in life.....like when you retire?" "Nagito. Please don't worry about it." He grabbed the bags that Komaeda had put by the door and slid his shoes on, reaching for Komaeda's hand. "Give me. Please?" Hajime gave him the soft, pleading look he knew Komaeda couldn't resist. Komaeda hummed softly before intertwining his fingers with Hajime's and holding onto his hand tightly. "Of course." Hajime kissed his cheek softly and led him out the door, heading towards the train station. "I already booked the tickets, Hajime. You don't have to worry about that." Hajime looked over at Komaeda. "I was going to book them at the station." "And wait in the long line? It's not worth it. If you insist on paying me back for them....I guess I'll accept it."

Hajime squeezed his hand tighter. "Nagito......you really didn't have to do that." "Less time waiting in line for tickets means more time at Fuji, doesn't it? I wanted to do it." Komaeda hummed softly, returning the pressure by squeezing Hajime's hand back as they reached the train station. "And less time in the crowd..." He mumbled under his breath, not meaning for Hajime to hear it. "Hm? What was that, Nagito?" "Oh, nothing, nothing.....our train should be here within the next five minutes, so what should we do?" Hajime let go of Komaeda's hand, instead choosing to wrap his arm around the other's waist. "Well.......we could people watch? Look at the lady's hat, the brim on it's almost bigger than my head." Hajime pointed at a young woman who was dressed in some of the most fancy clothing that Hajime had ever seen. Komaeda looked over to where Hajime was pointing, laughing softly when he noticed. "Maybe she sunburns easily......I think an umbrella might have been a better choice though." The two kept talking about people on the platform until the train pulled up, with Hajime thanking the gods that his plan to keep Komaeda from panicking with the large crowd worked. Hajime made sure they were the last ones on the train, finding the least crowded area to sit in.

"So, Nagito. What do you wanna do at Fuji?" "Well......we could always not go up the mountain see what's around, you know. Climbing it is a bit ambitious unless we want to stay the night somewhere." Komaeda pointed out, leaning back the best he could in his seat. "Personally, taking a walk around lake Kawaguchiko would be nice towards the end of the day." Hajime nodded slightly. "It's a very nice lake.....we'll do that to end the day, then." Nagito smiled softly, turning to look out the window and reaching to rest his hand on Hajime's knee. "Hajime?" He didn't make any effort to look at him, continuing to stare out the window. "Yeah?" Hajime moved to hold his hand again, looking up at him. "What are you planning?" Nagito finally turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Hm? I'm not planning anything. We've just been together six months or so and I just wanted to do something nice. I told you earlier I wanted to spend time with you and I meant it." "......Hajime? Why do you love me?" Najito scooted closer on the seat, resting his head on Hajime's shoulder. "I'm really nothing special-" "Nagito, shut up. I love you because of how your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you care about. I love you because of the way your hair gets all frizzy and static in the humidity of summer."

Hajime went silent a second as he thought. "I love you because of the way your nose scrunches when you smile. And speaking of, I love your smile as well. I love you for you, Nagito, okay? You don't have to doubt that." Nagito let out a small hum as he processed what Hajime said. ".........Do you mean it?" Hajime nodded, kissing him lovingly as the train pulled to a stop. "I do. And we're here, so no more questioning things, okay? No negativity, only fun." He didn't let go of Nagito's hand as they got off the train. "Hold on, let me just........pull up a map....I have no idea how to get there from this station." "Hm? Oh, I do. Follow me." Nagito started walking before Hajime had a chance to protest. The walk there was fairly silent, save for the people in the background and the general sounds of the city. "Oh, look. We're here." Nagito stopped suddenly, almost causing Hajime to run into him. "That was a shorter walk than I thought......so what should we do first?" He let go of Komaeda's hand to stretch as they decided. Komaeda stared at the lake as he thought. ".......Maybe the Kubota Itchiku museum?" He suggested. Hajime blinked. "You mean that museum with a bunch of dyed kimonos inside?" Komaeda nodded. "Yes. Art is art......and all art is beautiful in it's own way, is it not?" Hajime smiled slightly.

"You haven't changed in the slightest......let's go, then." He reached to hold onto Komaeda's hand again so they wouldn't get separated in the small crowd that had started forming. "So what do you want to do there? Walk through the gardens, see the kimonos....?" Hajime decided to attempt to make more conversation as they walked. "All of it.....I haven't been around here since I was a child.......or at least that I remember." Komaeda stated, looking up at the sky. "........His unfinished piece is one of my favourites. It's a shame that he never was able to finish it before his death....It wasn't even halfway finished. Really such a shame." He smiled slightly. "But so is life....isn't that right, Hajime?" Hajime looked slightly concerned. ".....Nagito, are you okay?" Of course, Hajime already knew the answer, even though he didn't want to admit it. Komaeda looked away from the sky, looking Hajime in the eyes. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I?" Hajime knew he was lying, but decided not to push his luck. "Okay....if you say so." Komeda started walking faster, not saying another word for a while. "It really is amazing how many kimonos he was able to dye in his life.........one hundred and four with such a complicated technique.....really, I would consider that an ultimate talent. The ultimate kimono artist...." Komaeda mumbled to himself, causing Hajime to smile.

It wasn't uncommon for Komaeda to start rambling about....well....whatever popped into his head, but Hajime thought it added to his charm. Komaeda was never one to let his thoughts about someone or something be oppressed for fear of offending someone. Grant it, Komaeda himself had such low self esteem that most everything he said about other people was praise in some form or another. Hajime was quickly interrupted from his thoughts by Komaeda clearing his throat. "Well, Hajime? What do you think about his work?" Hajime looked confused for a split second, trying to gather his thoughts on what they were talking about. "Well......it's very unique. It's impressive that he could recreate the style by making his own technique for it." Komaeda hummed softly as he nodded. "It really is.....I'm glad that his son is finishing up his work, at least. It would've been such a shame for such an amazing technique to remain untouched for the rest of humanity!" Hajime nodded in agreement. "His son's continuing his work? That's good. I hope they display it, too." Hajime stretched slightly, yawning. Komaeda suddenly stopped walking, moving to lean against the fence along the edge of the path. "Huh......look at that. The lake's really smooth today....No wind, nothing disturbing it......It makes for a great view, doesn't it?"

His expression was blank as he talked, but Hajime could tell he was just enjoying being outside for once. Komaeda wasn't much for being outside, normally. Being as pale as he was, he sunburned too easily and had always told Hajime it wasn't worth the later pain. Even now Komaeda was wearing a light, long sleeve shirt to protect himself from the sun. Hajime leaned against the fence beside him. "Yeah.....it is really pretty.....Hey, come here." He pulled his phone out and opened the camera. "Let's take a picture before something happens and messes it up." "A picture? Wow, Hajime, you really must have really had a change of heart.....you do good to even plan things without a month's warning." Komaeda jokes, grabbing the phone out of Hajime's hand and kissing him suddenly as he took the picture. Hajime turned bright red, stammering slightly as Komaeda pulled away and handed his phone back. "I'm assuming that's what you were going to suggest we do......don't worry, it's a good picture~" He teased as Hajime let out a fake annoyed huff. "Nagito, sometimes you are the biggest asshole I know......You're lucky I love you." Komaeda just chuckled before starting to walk again.

Hajime stood there a few seconds, staring out into the lake before realizing that Komaeda had left his side. "Hey, wait for me!!" Hajime started jogging after him in an attempt to catch up. "Oh? What's this? The ultimate hope is running to catch me?" Komaeda smirked slightly before picking up the pace of his steps. Before long they were both running at full speed, Hajime still quite a bit behind Komaeda. "Nagito, come on!! Stop being a jerk and waiting for me!!" Komaeda laughed as he slowed to a stop to let Hajime catch up. "It's a good thing that we're at the museum then, huh? Who knows how much longer I would've had you chase me~" He teased and linked his arm with Hajime's. "Shall we head inside now or do you need to catch your breath?" Hajime rested his chin on Komaeda's shoulder, closing his eyes. ".....You owe me for running off like that....." He panted out softly, taking a moment to catch his breath. Komaeda shifted his balance slightly to place his fingers under Hajime's chin, lifting it up slightly. "Oh? I owe you? You mean the kiss fine?" Hajime nodded, suddenly leaning forward and stealing a kiss. "There. Your debt is paid." He stepped back to get his wallet out. "I'm paying for the tickets for this and you can't stop me, Nagito." He headed inside and got the tickets before Komaeda could protest, which Hajime knew he would if given the chance.

"You ready?" He waved one of the tickets in front of Komaeda's face before grabbing his hand again. "So what did you want to go see first? I'm assuming you want to go see Symphony of Light first, right?" Hajime started pacing slightly around the outside of the museum as he waited for Komaeda's answer. "Oh, of course. I did tell you it was my favourite, didn't I?" He smiled softly, starting to lead Hajime through the museum's inside and to the impressively large piece. "Even with it being unfinished, it's still absolutely breathtaking....what I wouldn't give to have talent such as this!!" Komaeda laughed again and Hajime patted his shoulder. "You're scaring people, tone it down a little." Hajime whispered, resting his head on Komaeda's shoulder again. "I do understand though. It was a little ambitious for him to plan this piece to have a total of eighty kimonos though.....maybe if he'd only focused on this instead of other kimonos. But that's in the past and we can't change it." Hajime thought out loud, taking in the small details on the fabrics the best he could. There was so much fine detail on all the kimonos that Hajime felt it would take a full day to appreciate their full beauty. He was sure that Komaeda felt the same way. He looked up at Komaeda, not moving his head away from his shoulder. "We should get plain white kimonos and see if we could dye them at home for each other."

Komaeda raised an eyebrow at the idea. "That does sound like fun. Maybe we could do that tomorrow, then?" "Yeah....tomorrow sounds like the perfect time." Komaeda patted Hajime's head softly before moving aimlessly from room to room, making comments about every kimono he saw. Hajime simply listened, glad that Komaeda seemed to be enjoying himself. "Hajime? If you could wear any kimono in the museum, which one would it be?" Komaeda suddenly asked, looking over at him. Hajime paused to think about the question, glancing around the room. He wasn't really into the whole dressing fancy thing, much preferring to be in simple jeans and a plain shirt. Wearing a suit for work even bothered him, but it was the dress code, so he tolerated it. "Hm....maybe Tsujishikamon?" Hajime finally answered, meeting Komaeda's gaze. "I see. It is amazing, is it not? The gradient of the colours, the symmetry of the whole piece....it's not my favourite, though. I would have to chose Ohn." Komaeda hummed softly as he started walking again. "Fuji and burning clouds.....I believe it to be one of the most expressive pieces here." He sighed softly as Hajime took a step closer to avoid running into a door frame. "Yeah....Ohn is a really impressive kimono. You really can't go wrong with Fuji against a sunset."

Hajime agreed. Komaeda yawned slightly, as they entered the last room of the museum. "Oh? We're at the last part of the museum already? Time really does fly, huh?" Komaeda glanced around the room, noting that it was filled with cleaning supplies. Hajime noticed quickly as well, looking rather confused. "Um...Nagito? Should we be in here?" ".....I don't believe so, no." He turned on his heel to leave, but someone closed the door and locked if before he could even take a step. Komaeda looked panicked for half a second before starting to laugh. "Well, I guess we're locked in the janitor's closet for who knows how long! Sorry, Hajime, I should've paid attention to where I was going!" He kept laughing as he talked, nervous about Hajime would react. He'd gotten so used to people reacting negatively to his bad luck throughout the years, and while he logically knew Hajime was entirely used to it by now, he couldn't help but have the nagging fear that one day he would get tired of it and snap. Hajime, on the other hand, couldn't help but look slightly annoyed as he sat down on an upturned bucket, pulling out his phone. "No signal.......so I can't even call for help. .......I guess this still counts as spending time together...." Hajime sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Komaeda was still laughing as he sat down on the floor beside Hajime, settling himself after a couple of minutes. ".....Hajime, are you mad at me because of this?" "No, Nagito, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the dumbass who didn't check if there were people in here before closing and locking the damned door." Komaeda shifted slightly from his spot on the floor to rest his head on Hajime's leg. "So what are we going to do while we're trapped in here?" Hajime shrugged slightly, starting to run his fingers through Komaeda's hair. "I really have no idea. I guess just sit here and wait until someone comes and unlocks the door again?" Hajime absentmindedly started braiding tiny pieces of Komaeda's hair, humming softly as he did so. "Your hair's really soft. All the time. What magic are you working?" Komaeda laughed softly. "Not magic, just my normal routine that you watch me do every day." He answered, closing his eyes as Hajime kept messing with his hair. Thirty minutes passed and the janitor finally came back and unlocked the door, looking shocked to see the two sitting there. Hajime looked up from what he was doing, which was still braiding Komaeda's hair, with a sheepish grin. "We got lost and accidentally wandered in here.....sorry." He quickly got up and helped Komaeda off the floor before practically running out of the closet.

The janitor mumbled slightly, shaking his head and turning back to grab what he needed. "I don't get paid enough for this....." Meanwhile, Hajime had led Komaeda out of the museum, thanking the gods silently that they'd already seen everything in there. "Komaeda, do you wanna see the outer gardens?" Komaeda shook his head. "I think we should find somewhere else.......perhaps lunch?" Komaeda's small hint for food caused Hajime to roll his eyes. "Nagito......fine, let's go get lunch. We can decide where else to go while we eat." He pulled out his phone to try to locate the closest restaurant. "What about Momijitei? It's about a five minute walk from here according to the reviews, and it's just opened for the day." Hajime suggested, showing Komaeda the phone. "That sounds as good as anything. Let's go?" Hajime nodded and started the GPS, not risking getting lost despite it being so close. Komaeda hummed random tunes during the short walk, Hajime trying to figure out what songs they were. "Oh, it looks just like a house. How cute." Komaeda pointed out with a chuckle. "Very homey.....It already seems like a nice place." Hajime opened the door for Komaeda. "Well, what is it with trying to impress me today, Hajime?" He joked before stepping in, Hajime following close behind.

The hostess looked up from what she was doing as they stepped in, greeting them with a warm smile. "Irasshaimase! How many are in your party?" "Ah, just us two." Hajime answered. She nodded, leading them to a table. "It looks like we're the first ones here." Hajime muttered softly as he followed the hostess, sitting down across from Komaeda. "The waitress will be with you shortly!" She walked away just as quickly as she'd seated them, leaving the two to look over the menus. "So, Komaeda, anything catch your eye?" Hajime glanced over the menu, eyebrows furrowed together in thought as he tried to decide. Komaeda set his menu down. "The Gyudon looks appealing." He stated, watching as Hajime continued looking over the options. "I'm thinking maybe the chilled soba.......but I'm really not sure." Komaeda raised an eyebrow as Hajime spoke. "How about I order for you, Hajime?" Hajime looked intrigued at Komaeda's suggestion. ".......I guess you can...." He put his menu down and signaled the waitress over. "Ohayōgozaimasu! My name is Aiko, and I'll be your server this morning! Are you two ready to order?" Komaeda nodded, putting his menu down. "We are. I'll have the Gyudon, and he'll have the beef hoto with the side dishes." "The Gyudon and the Beef hoto with side dishes, correct?"

Komaeda nodded in confirmation. "Alright then, give me around fifteen minutes and I'll be back with your food!" She bowed slightly before picking up the menus and heading towards the kitchen to place their orders. "Hoto soup?" Hajime questioned Komaeda's choice for him, only to be met with a shrug. "I think you'll like it. Don't worry about it." Komaeda reassured him with a soft smile that practically made Hajime turn to putty in his fingers. "......Alright...." Hajime continued to make small talk with Komaeda as they waited for their food. True to her word, Aiko was back with their meals in promptly fifteen minutes. " Go-yukkuri douzo!" Komaeda looked up from the conversation, bowing his head slightly as she placed the plates down in front of them and the bill at the end of the table. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He smiled softly, watching as she went to go check on another couple who had arrived shortly after they had. "Well then...Itadakimasu." Komaeda smirked slightly as he picked up his chopsticks, gesturing slightly for Hajime to do the same. Hajime smiled softly, picking his up as they both started eating. "So, Hajime, where were you planning on taking me next, hm?" Komaeda watched him with a questioning look. He blinked, processing the question for a moment as he chewed. "Maybe....there's mostly museum's around here, so we could move to another area?"

They both ate in silence as Hajime thought about what to do next. Komaeda watched him, with an eyebrow raised. "Having problems planning things with such small turn around time, huh, Hajime?" Hajime let out a nervous laugh, focusing on his food to avoid answering the question. ".....Maybe Fuji-Q Highland?" He finally suggested as he finished off the last bites of his food. Komaeda smiled softly. "That sounds like fun." He hummed softly, sitting his now empty bowl down. "Should we leave then? Since we're both done eating......we should get to Fuji-Q before the crowds." Komaeda arranged his dishes back how they were before getting up and reaching for the bill. "Nagito, I'm paying. Don't you dare." He yanked it away from Komaeda before he could take it. "3,025 yen...." He pulled out his wallet, pulling out what was needed before heading to the front to pay. Komaeda waited by the door, watching as Hajime turned to leave. "Gochisosama deshita." He smiled at the hostess before grabbing Komaeda's hand as he was leaving. "So.....how exactly do we get to the park from here?" Komaeda laughed softly at Hajime. "We have to take the bus or it's almost an hour and a half walk." ".....Oh." Hajime pulled up the bus schedule quickly. "It looks like there's one that'll take twenty two minutes if we leave now......so let's hurry!"

He held onto Komaeda's hand tighter and put his phone away, starting a full on sprint to the bus stop. "H-hey!! Hajime, we don't have to hurry, you know?? The buses run exactly as scheduled, so let's take our time and enjoy the scenery on the way there." Hajime slowed to a walk, blushing softly. "Right.....sorry. I just want to do as much possible, ya know?" Komaeda rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Hajime's waist. "You should really learn to slow down and enjoy life, Hajime. You won't get as much if you're always in a hurry......see? I bet you didn't realize there was a bird right above us." Komaeda used his free hand to point towards a limb sticking out over the path. "Ah, yeah, that's a Ryukyu robin, if I'm not mistaken......." Hajime mumbled, thinking about something. "Hey. Let's see who can find the most birds on the walk to the bus stop." He suggested as Komaeda put his arm back at his side. "With you being an unobservant as you are, Hajime, I bet I'll win. But I accept your challenge~" Komaeda started glancing around, pointing out various birds. Hajime ended up putting in only enough effort to make it seem like he was trying, but he kept getting distracted by Komaeda's smile. "Oh, we're already at the bus stop. Shame.....I won though." Komaeda turned to face Hajime with a smirk. "We never agreed on prizes.....I think the winner should get a kiss~" Hajime snorted slightly as he held back a laugh.

"Nagito, if you want a kiss, you can just ask." Hajime took Komaeda's chin in his hands, giving him a quick kiss before the bus pulled up. "No more kisses, the bus is here." Hajime reached to hold Komaeda's hand again, leading him onto the bus and picking up tickets for the both of them. "Where do you wanna sit?" Hajime motioned to let Komaeda pick the seats. Komaeda shrugged slightly and sat on the seats closest to them. "These are fine." He smiled, patting the seat beside him for Hajime to sit down. "Won't you join me? I don't bite.....hard~" He winked as Hajime turned bright red, stumbling over his words as he sat down, shoving his face in Komaeda's shoulder. "You fucking asshole....." "Hajime, I'm the bottom. I don't fuck assholes." "......Just shut up...." Hajime lightly slapped Komaeda on the leg as he laughed. "And why don't you make me?" He teased before going silent. The two ended up riding in silence the full way to Fuji-Q, enjoying the air conditioner on the bus before going back outside. The bus finally pulled to a stop and Hajime reached to pull out his wallet again. Before he even had a chance, though, Komaeda was already at the front of the bus, paying their fare. He blinked, hurrying to catch up with him. "Nagito, wait!! I was supposed to pay...." "Hajime. I'm rich. I don't mind paying."

Komaeda smiled as he started walking. "Besides. I know that job at.....what was it....Future Foundation? It doesn't pay as much as it should." Hajime bit the inside of his lip as he walked beside him. ".....You have a point. But still!! I'm taking you on a date, not the other way around!" Hajime protested, only to be waved off. "Don't sweat the details, Hajime. It's like a girlfriend offering to pay her part of the bill because her boyfriend wants to spend time with her and can't afford it. So let me pay for things." Komaeda said with a sudden seriousness that sent chills down Hajime's spine. "......Okay then......what do you want to ride first when we get there?" Hajime quickly changed the subject to lighten the mood. Komaeda stayed silent, letting go of Hajime's hand and crossing his arms. "......Do-Dodonpa." Komaeda finally answered as they approached the park entrance. "You mean that one roller coaster?" Komaeda just nodded, completely ignoring Hajime at that point. Hajime let out a loud sigh as he realized he was getting nowhere with him. "Fine. I already got the e-passes on the ride over here, though, so don't worry about those." Komaeda reached for his wallet, opening it and pulling out a small chunk of yen and shoving them at Hajime. Hajime shook his head. "No, I said I was paying for everything." Komaeda rolled his eyes, shoving the money in Hajime's pocket. "You keep it or I burn it."

Hajime stared at his pocket in consideration. "If I take it, will you stop pouting....?" "Yes." "Fine." Hajime took the money out of his pocket and tucked it safely in his pocket. "Are you really sure you should be riding roller coasters, though?" He asked absentmindedly, causing Komaeda to raise an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?" Hajime realized what he'd asked, trying to play it off with a shrug and using the first excuse he could think of. "I mean, we did just finish eating.....aren't you scared you'll get sick with how fast it launches?" Komaeda shook his head. "I'll be fine~ Unless you're worried about getting sick.....we don't have to ride Do-Dodonpa first if you don't want to. What about Shining Flower Ferris Wheel?" Komaeda reached to hold Hajime's hand again, causing Hajime to jump slightly. He usually didn't stand on Komaeda's left side, so he had a bad habit of forgetting about his prosthetic arm. "....If you don't mind. I just don't think we should ride something so thrilling right after eating." Komaeda nodded slightly, squeezing his hand softly. "Sorry my hand's cold. I really can't control that." He smiled slightly at his joke before continuing his thoughts. "I'm sure it feels good against you with it being so hot, though." Komaeda slowly removed his hand from Hajime's, before suddenly putting it on the back of his neck.

Hajime gasped at the sudden cold against his neck, letting out a loud squeak. "Nagito!! Don't do that without warning!!" He scolded before crossing his arms in a mocking pout. "You love me and you know it." He grabbed Hajime's hand again and headed into the park, making a beeline towards the ride. Hajime fumbled with his phone as they walked, trying to pull up the passes with mild difficulty. "........Nagito, I think I lost the passes." Komaeda looked over Hajime's shoulder at his phone. "Let me see?" Hajime passed the phone over to Komaeda, who found the tickets in under thirty seconds. "They were in your spam, Hajime." He laughed softly. Hajime puffed out his cheek slightly. "Right....I knew that." He joined the line for the ride, making sure to keep the passes pulled up. "It's a good thing the sky is so clear today. The view from the top of the wheel is going to be quite amazing. .....But I think the best view is standing right beside me. What do you think, Hajime?" Hajime poked Komaeda's cheek. "Stop flirting for two seconds." Komaeda smirked slightly. "It's not my fault you're fun to tease~" Komaeda looked up as the line moved. "Well, that was fast. Ready to board, Hajime?" Hajime nodded, showing the passes to the ride attendant as they boarded. "Eleven minutes of being stuck in a fully not glass but close enough box.....I wonder what would happen if it were to break?" Komaeda questioned after the door to the gondola was shut.

Hajime shuddered at the thought. "I don't want to think about it....." The ride started up fairly quickly, sending the two up into the sky. Komaeda was almost immediately entranced by the scenery, and Hajime was just staring at Komaeda. He silently pulled out his phone, opening his camera and snapping a picture of Komaeda. "Hey. Hajime?" Komaeda finally looked away from the window, meeting Hajime's gaze. "Thank you for taking me out today. I know the day isn't over, but I'm still having a lot of fun." He gave a soft smile that made Hajime's heart all but melt into a puddle on the floor. "Uh, yeah, it's not a problem." The ride was silent aside from idle chatter about Mt. Fuji and other things they saw out the windows and the snap of Hajime's phone camera as he took pictures. It finally slowed to a stop, the door opening to let them out of the ride. "So......what next?" Hajime looked over at Komaeda, who grabbed his hand. "Roller coaster time." The remainder of the day was spent by Komaeda dragging Hajime to various rides and snack booths with only minor complaints when Komaeda tried to go in the haunted houses, which ended up with Komaeda teasing Hajime until he went through. They eventually ended up in the gift shop as the sun started setting. Hajime glanced around, noticing a fairly large plush on display, deciding that Komaeda needed it.

".....Hey, Nagito? Do you mind going and getting us a drink to share, please? It'll be nice to have on the bus ride back home." He asked as he tried to hand Komaeda the money to pay for it, but Komaeda had already walked off to fulfill his request. "......That worked better than I thought...." Hajime grabbed the plush off the shelf and quickly bought it, returning to where he was standing as Komaeda returned. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the bag in Hajime's hand, but didn't say anything. "I hope you like lemonade, because that's what I got." "Yeah, lemonade's fine. Ready to head back home?" Hajime reached for Komaeda's hand again, who took it as a silent answer that he was ready to leave. They headed back to the bus stop in silence as the exhaustion from the day finally caught up to them. "You better not fall asleep on the bus, Hajime. You have a bad habit of doing that." Komaeda elbowed Hajime slightly with a teasing smile. "You know damned well you fall asleep on the bus just as much as I do. If not more." Hajime retorted with a small snort. "Whatever you say~" They boarded the bus, getting their tickets and sitting in the back again. True to Komaeda's statement, Hajime ended up dozing off on his shoulder about halfway to their stop. Komaeda gave a loving smile, running his fingers through Hajime's hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead, only waking him when they got to their stop.

Hajime jolted awake, rubbing his eyes. "Wha....?" He blinked rapidly to gather where he was. "Come on, Hajime. We can't ride the bus all night....I'm sure our bed is more comfortable than sleeping on the bus anyway." He teased again before pulling Hajime off the seat and off the bus, paying the fare as he did. "Do you need me to carry you? You're walking like a zombie." Komaeda wrapped his arm around the still half asleep Hajime's waist. Hajime mumbled slightly, shaking his head. Komaeda hummed softly before heading back to their house, all but having to keep Hajime from falling over. The minute they got in the house, Komaeda took Hajime to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed with him. "We've had a long day.....go to sleep, Hajime." He started running his fingers through Hajime's hair again, getting soft purrs in response. "I love you, Nagito....." Hajime mumbled before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, Hajime." Komaeda laid back, soon joining Hajime in the realm of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, I thank you! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as well as any corrections of translations in languages or if I used to wrong form of the word for the context. There's minor inaccuracies about certain things (I.E, Japanese restaurants usually provide a hand washing towel), so please forgive those. I should have the next chapter posted by July 1st unless something comes up. Also, if anyone wants to beta read this hot mess of word vomit, that would be greatly appreciated as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this far!! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments are always appreciated!! The first official chapter should be up by June 14th, and if not, feel free to scream at me in the comments to update!!  
> 


End file.
